Karaoke Proposal
by DeepShadows2
Summary: Spin-Off


**Karaoke Proposal  
****By:** _Deep Shadows_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and crew; they are property of Mrs. J.K. Rowling. However, I do own Artimis Callabella and my dear friend and co-writer EckoStalker owns Alexis Whyte. I do not own the song featured in this story. "Picture" is owned by the dudes who wrote it. I own the plot, the setting, Hailey and Aaron (Not sure if Aaron is in here but I own him) and the title.

**Author's Notes:** This is a spin-off. It has absolutely** NOTHING **to do with 'Misfit Adventures' **OR** 'Seven Years Later...' It was a lovey dovey piece that I decided to do on my vacation without EckoStalker. Draco and Artimis's engagement has nothing, I repeat **Nothing**, to do with any of 'Seven Years Later...' Please read and above all **REVIEW**!! I live off of reviews!

* * *

Artimis let Alexis drag her to the bar. All she really wanted to do was stay home and wait for this dreadful day to end. One year ago today she said good-bye, one year ago today he broke her heart, and One year ago today she died inside.

"Come on. It'll be fun. It's time you get over all this mess. Besides It's Karaoke Night!" Alexis cooed, hitting on Artimis's passion for music. Artimis grudgingly allowed Alexis to find a table near the stage. She ordered herself a screwdriver. She drank much heavier stuff now to drown away her pain. She looked around and spotted Severus Snape and Remus Lupin at the same table and her senses flared. Something was up.

_{Spill or I'm leaving}  
__(What do you mean?)_ Alexis intoned looking at her with surprise. Artimis point a nonchalant finger towards the Professors and stated, "Severus and Remus would never sit together willingly and I'm pretty sure the Snape would never find himself dead in here."

" Fine. Yes, there is _something_. But I don't know what." Alexis insisted. Artimis snorted, giving Alexis the evil eye and stood from her seat, turning to leave. A familiar voice rang out beginning the lines to a now favorite song of hers.

"_Living my life in a slow hell. Different girl every night at the hotel. I ain't seen the sunshine in three damn days. I've been fueling up on cocaine and whiskey, wish I had a good girl to miss me. Lord, I wonder if I'll ever change my ways... _" Draco's voice rang out through the bar, Artimis crumpled into her seat utterly shocked.

_{You didn't!}  
__(No I didn't. He did)_ Alexis replied. Artimis just watched in surprised awe as Draco went into the chorus of the song.

"_I put your picture away, sat down and cried today. I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her..."_ Draco picked up another microphone and reached for Artimis's hand. She pulled it away and he whispered, "Sing with me." She held her hand up, her eyes locked with his silver ones as she stood and let him lead her on the stage. Artimis looked quickly to Alexis who nodded her head and Artimis began singing, but she didn't need the screen for she knew the song well.

"_I caught you last night at the hotel, everyone knows but they won't tell. But their half-heart smiles tell me something just ain't right. I've been waiting on you for a long time, fueling up on heartaches and cheap wine. I ain't heard from you in three damn nights!_" Artimis sung, her gaze locked with Draco's. Alexis smiled and Remus looked at her with knowing on his face.

"_I put your picture away. I wonder where you've been. I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him..._" The musical interlude began while Artimis looked through the bar and realized that it was basically household members.

_{It would figure.} _Artimis sighed.  
_( We love ya and only want to see you happy.) _Alexis cooed.

Artimis inhaled deeply and sung the next duet part of the song. "_I saw you yesterday with an old friend..._"  
Draco's voice rose with his reply as he walked towards her. "_ It was the same ole same how have you been..._"  
They both smiled at each other, this moment deeply touching for both of them as they sung the next part in perfect harmony."_Since you been gone my world's been dark and gray..._"  
"_You reminded me of better days..._" Draco sung lowly.  
"_I hoped you were coming home to stay..._" Artimis cooed, smiling brightly for the first time in months. "_I was headed to church..._"  
Draco sang the next part loudly, leaning down with the vibe of the music. "_I was off to drink you away!..._"

Their voices rose melodically as they sung together. "_I've thought about you for a long time. Can't seem to get you off my mind. I can't understand why we're livin life this way! I found you picture today. I swear I'll change my ways. I just called to say I want you to come back home. I found you picture today. I swear I'll change my ways. I just called to say I Love You. Come back home..._" Artimis's angelic voice carried the last note longer than Draco's somber male tones and she let the note fall as she stopped to inhale.

"Artimis, I was wrong and I'm sorry." Draco said, getting down on his knees. Artimis looked at him with shock and awe. She knelt down next to him, taking his face in her hands. "No, we were wrong. Both of us. I made some of the mistakes too." She said, tears rimming her eyes.  
"Come home Artimis, I promise to be faithful, loving, everything and anything you want. My life is empty and meaningless without you."  
"I'll come home. But don't change anything. Except being faithful. I fell in love with you for the way you are."

Suddenly there was much applause and Artimis realized that they were still in the bar."Artimis, stand up." Draco said, smiling deeply at her. "I'm going to do what I should have done that night a year ago."Artimis blushed and smiled at Alexis, who winked and gave her a thumbs up."Artimis Callabella. Will you marry me?"  
_{Oh my god!}  
__(Answer him you dork!)_ Alexis replied in that 'duh' tone. Artimis smiled so big that she thought her face was going to freeze that way.  
"Yes, Draco. But this means no more Pansy."  
"Who?" He asked sarcastically, putting the ring on her finger.  
"Exactly!" She said as he stood and pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. She heard Severus groan and Remus yelled, "Get a room!"

Alexis snapped her fingers and a banner rolled down saying, "Congratulations Artimis and Draco."  
"YOU! You knew!" Artimis yelled leaping off the stage, enveloping Alexis in a hug.  
"Yep, I sure did." She replied smiling and hugging Artimis back.  
"Can we get this over with so I can go back to work?" Severus groaned. Artimis let Alexis go and walked over to him and hugged him briefly.  
"Thanks for coming." She said backing up.  
"Pleasure-" he snorted, brushing his frock coat straight.  
"Congrats Artimis!" Remus said hugging her in a big bear hug. She yelped as he picked her up."Remus, Don't break her for Pete's sake." Severus stated frustrated.  
"Aw, I didn't know you cared!" Alexis mocked, nudging him with her elbow.  
"I guess you think I stay around to be harassed by you. Of course I care about Ms. Callabella." he sneered at Alexis's fake pouting expression. Draco grabbed Artimis around the waist and kissed her again.

"Ugh. If this is the extent of the party, I'm leaving." Severus chided. Artimis ignored him, used to his complaining as she drew back. She was stunned, this all seemed like a dream to her. She was back with Draco, her heart sung with joy. _He planned this all just to get me to take him back. _She thought as she looked at him.

"I missed you so much." Draco said lowly.  
"I missed you too. I can't believe that we are back together again." Artimis replied.  
Draco leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I love you."  
"I love you too. Now can we get something to eat. I'm starved." He laughed at her response and led her to another table. He left her and she was amazed at how much had been done just for her. Everyone came over and congratulated her. Hailey hugged her so tightly she feared she would pass out.

_{You sneaky twerp!}  
__(I told you I should have been in Slytherin.)_ Alexis replied mentally.  
_[No. One of you in my dorms was enough.]_ Severus interjected.  
_{Who's looking at him?}  
__(Me- We were talking.)  
__{Let me clean out my mind for a sec. I could have sworn I heard you say that you and Snape were talking.}_ Artimis questioned.  
_[Yes, discussing what I'd rather be doing]  
__(Yeah, and I'm trying to convince him to give you away since you dad passed away and all.)  
__{Don't talk about that now.}_ Artimis sighed sadly, remembering how much it would have pleased him to hear his baby girl was getting married.  
_[Not the brightest candle in the hall are we, Whyte?]  
__(Shove it Sev!)  
__{Be nice!}_ Artimis said as Draco brought her some food. He kissed her forehead and asked, "Are you alright. You look sad."  
"Yes, I'm fine." She replied.  
"I think Severus and Alexis are drunk. They are having a conversation." Draco said, looking their direction.  
"Time changes people." She cooed and he looked at her nodding in agreement.  
"To true." He said smoothly as he put his hand on hers.

* * *

**What do ya think? Review! Please!  
**Toodles _{Deep Shadows}_


End file.
